


Communication

by BJ_Noteworthy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJ_Noteworthy/pseuds/BJ_Noteworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Diamonds are away,, the Pearls come out to play.</p><p>Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl just have a very awkward, cute(?), conversation. <br/>Being aliens with restrictions on social relationships, makes it a bit difficult to flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

 

In the personal office of Yellow Diamond, stood a Pearl. One belonging to the very gem,Yellow Diamond. Pearl worked under Her Diamond's rule, as per her status on the hierarchy. She was used for standing around, holding stuff, and looking nice enough to stay by the Diamond's side.

 

Yellow Diamond had also instructed for her Pearl to answer calls that came in. A Diamond had better things to do than partake in pointless squabbles. Pearl was there to filter the calls, make sure no one who shouldn't get through, did. She also took down important dates, and messages for Her Diamond. She would act for anything a basic answering machine could do, while Her Diamond was busy, or elsewhere.

But, this Pearl also had an incredibly scandalous secret. She harbored feelings deep inside of her, which she tried to keep pushed down and locked away. Should Her Diamond- let alone any gem- find out that she seeked an actual social relationship of her own, one not authorized by Her Diamond, she would surely be crushed.

Though, that didn't stop her from her rambunctious actions.

 

“My Diamond?” Pearl questioned, watching Yellow Diamond turning out the doors to her office.

 

Yellow Diamond paused, back faced to Pearl,

“I have somewhere I need to attend to, you're not necessary for this. Stay behind and take any messages if they come in.”

 

Pearl stood straight, puffing her chest triumphantly, “Yes, My Diamond!” she crossed her arms, in the formation of the familiar diamond shape.

 

She watched Yellow Diamond leave. And stood silently in the room, for a few minutes. She had that itching feeling again, and she looked to the communicator Her Diamond used to contact other gems.

 

Pearl backed up slowly, and turned on her heel, approaching the communicator. She eyed the doors, normally she was left alone for quite a while. And Yellow Diamond forbid anyone from entering her office. She had this time to herself. Not that she should be acting so leisurely without the presence of Her Diamond. She had more self-respect than that.

She turned to the communicator, picking it up and summoning the Blue Diamond hotline. After a few seconds, a blue holographic screen popped up. As expected, in a pride, quiet stance stood the Pearl belonging to Blue Diamond.

 

“Hello Pearl,” the yellow gem said. “Is your authoritative leader present for speaking?”

 

She already knew the answer, Blue Diamond's Pearl had subtly dropped the hint the last time they were in the presence of each other. She had confirmed a schedule with Blue Diamond, mentioning that she would be out of the office on this specific date.

 

“Blue Diamond is not available.” The Pearl said automatically.

 

The yellow Pearl readjusted her stance, resting her shoulders slightly, then quickly straightning them back up.

“I see. Do you need reminded of the meeting held between the Diamonds, scheduled to occur precisely 3 days, 6 hours from now?” The Yellow Pearl asked.

 

“The information is on hand.” Blue Pearl replied.

 

“Alright,” the other replies, “Thank you for this confirmation, we do need to make sure Our Diamonds are prepared after-all. You are aware of where and why this meeting is taking place, yes?”

 

“Of course.” Blue Pearl says. “The planting of our Gem Incubators for the recent alignment of planets we have located.”

 

“Yes, correct.” Yellow Pearl sates back.

 

The two Pearls stand with perfect posture. They stand in silence, watching each other carefully. Staring at the other, for no other purpose than to see the other. They stay like that for more than a couple minutes.

 

The Blue Pearl breaks the comforting silence. “Have you done rearrangements for the light sources in Your Diamond's office?”

Blue Pearl shifts, barely, but enough for the Yellow Pearl to notice.

“From this angle, I can notice the changes. The light skillfully shapes itself around you, showing off the features of your physical form in the utmost effective way.”

 

Yellow Pearl blinks, and pauses for a beat, “Uuhh- Yes, yes, I have done the rearrangements for lighting and structure. You have a keen eye for noticing as such, thank you for the acknowlerdgment.”

She puts her hands behind her back, hiding her fidgeting thumbs, rubbing against one another. “My Diamond had needed a better light for inspecting a weapon left behind on a planet we recently placed our incubators on. She thinks the previous inhabitants had not wasted their time on this specific artifact, and it was worth looking into.”

 

Blue Pearl nodded slowly, listening to the other's words.

 

“And of course,” Yellow Pearl said, “I've made the conditions perfect for her inspection. As per her command. I'm glad I could make use of my role as her Pearl.”

 

“Yes,” Blue Pearl agreed. “A fine Pearl you are, with perfect loyalty and servitude toward her.”

 

Yellow Pearl peeks at the doors again, from the side of her eye. She's always anxious about conversing with the Blue Pearl. Who knows how far these boundaries will be pushed? Though, she wont let Blue Diamond's Pearl get away with the advantage.

 

“I-” Yellow Pearl stares back at the blue screen, with the other Pearl in the center of her vision. “I've noticed your progress in the procedure for receiving messages.”

 

Blue Pearl cocks her head slightly.

 

“Your stance is tight and forward, and your speech is very steady and smooth, as you give your replies. I assume this practice was by request of your Diamond? I believe it should be to her liking.”

 

Blue Pearl dipped her index finger and thumb, slightly forward, enough to catch the edge of fabric at her skirt, and rub together the material between her fingers. A very small gesture, which would go unnoticed by nearly any other gem. But Yellow Diamond's Peale noticed. She had always noticed every small detail about the Blue Pearl.

 

“Yes,” Blue pearl said, “As is my duty, I have made it routine to perfect my skills of message receiving and transmitting every day. I believe it is to My Diamonds' satisfaction as well.”

 

“As well?” Yellow Pearl asked.

 

Blue hesitated, before elaborating. “By your observant comment, I can come to the conclusion that you find this improvement rather sufficient as well.”

 

“Well, if you want it to put it in such terms, I cant' say I disagree.” Yellow Pearl says, fighting the smile forming at her lips.

 

They stare at each other, another silence. Taking in the presence of each other, just to last.

 

“I will be seeing Blue Diamond and yourself in the Diamond's conference room during our next rendezvous then?” Yellow Pearl asks..

 

“Yes, I await the arrival of the Yellow Diamond's committee.”

 

Yellow Pearl mentally curses herself, it seems that Blue always had the sweeter tongue. She knew just what to say, and how to say it.

 

Yellow Pearl replies, “As per the schedule, yes, I expect your arrival as well.” Nailed it.

 

Yellow Pearl gave her farewells before leaving the check-up call.

“Salutations.”

 

“Goodbye.” Blue Pearl says, with a small smile to her lips.

 

As the picture fades away, Yellow Pearl's shoulder's stiffen, her eyes widen, her mouth drops open, and a heat spreads onto her face. She plops herself into a chair, and lays her head on the desk.

'Goodbye?!' Yellow Pearl repeats in her head. 'Oh, how she thinks she can get away with that!

A pleasantry exchange before leaving? And one reserved particularly for well-acquainted gems?'

Yellow Pearl quickly snatched the receiver back up, contacting The Blue Diamond's room once more.

 

Blue Pearl shows up, looking a bit alarmed, but as she's about to speak- possibly to express her concern-Yellow Pearl nearly shrieks into the receiver “HAVE A GOOD BYE!” and immediately hangs up. She slumps into the chair, her hands clamped over her face, and lets out a long, loud groan.

 

Seconds later, Yellow Diamond, reenters the room, causing Pearl to jolt right up in her seat. She stares at Her Diamond for a moment, then gets up on her feet.

 

“Pearl?” Yellow Diamonds asks, accusingly.

 

“Yes, My Diamond?” Pearl asks as steadily as she can.

 

Yellow Diamond looks at her, long enough to strike fear. Then she looks way, walks past Pearl, and sets herself into her own seat. She looks at the monitor, without a word.

Then she says to her Pearl, “No calls then? Incoming or Outgoing?”

 

Pearl almost sighs in relief, “No, my Diamond.”

 


End file.
